1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technology and particularly to a radio device that receives signals including specified information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inter-vehicle radio communication devices perform communication among running vehicles and thereby exchange information on the vehicles, such as running conditions. Each inter-vehicle radio communication device receives incoming information signals, detects presence of another vehicle that is expected to reach the vicinity of a predicted destination of the vehicle almost simultaneously with the vehicle, based on the information signals, and gives notice of the presence of detected another vehicle (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348299, for instance).